The three Musketeers
by Stony Fan 99
Summary: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers. What if Tony and Steve adopted a little girl? How will their life be? Please review :D STONY! I do not own these awesome characters, the only one I do own is Diamond.
1. Chapter 1

Steve just loved the nights that he could spend with just him and his husband. They don't get much quite time now, since they had taking the responsibility of raising a two year old together.

Steve moaned into the kiss; he pulled Tony by the shirt collar closer to him. He wanted to feel every little detail in Tony's mouth.

Tony broke the kiss to breath.

"Steve, what has gotten into you?"

"We don't get much time since we adopted Diamond." Steve went back to kissing Tony, who sat right by him on the couch.

"But." A kiss, "You can," Another one, "Slowdown"

Steve giggled, "Not a chance." Steve went and sat on Tony's lap, completely devouring the brunette's mouth, not want to ever stop. He always loved the softness of his husband's lips.

Tony again had to break the kiss to breath.

"Have I ever told you, that you are amazing, Steve?"

"Every day." He continued to kiss him, he took Tony's bottom lip in his and begins to suck on it, which mad the man beneath him groan. Steve let go of Tony's mouth and started to kiss and suck on his neck, when we would suck on a certain spot that made Tony moan, he would lick at it and suck at it.

Tony started to inch up Steve's shirt feeling his back, which was rather cold. Tony inched the shirt off of the blondes head and rubbed his hands all over his chest. Steve moaned and kissed Tony again.

Then they heard a baby cry from the other room. Steve sighed and put his head on Tony's shoulder.

"I should go see what she wants." Steve mumbled. He slowly got off of Tony and put his shirt back on. He leaned down and kissed Tony once more before leaving the bedroom, and entering a very pink girly room with a princess castle bed in the corner, where a little girl with blonde hair, sat on it, which her face red from crying. She stopped crying and only started to whimper when she saw her Papa enter the room.

She holds up her hands to him.

"Up!" She shouts. Steve couldn't help but give her a smile. He walked by her and lifted her up.

"Diamond, sweetie. What's wrong?"

"Bad Dream." She started to suck on her finger, then lay her head on Steve's shoulder.

"Me sleep with you and Daddy?" She looked at him with those big blue eyes, she was almost a replicate of Steve.

"I guess Pumpkin." He grabbed her pillow and went back into his room, where Tony was already in bed, looking over his phone.

He looked up to see them enter.

"Hey sweat cheeks, and yes, I mean both of you." He gave Steve a wink before taking Diamond from Steve's hands.

"I sleep with you and Papa!" She shouted, already getting under the covers.

"Sure honey." He said. He looked over at Steve and kissed him very softly.

"Good night my loves." Steve said, getting under the blankets.

They slept very peacefully that night, with Diamond in the middle snuggling with her two dads.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for not posting a new chapter recently! I've been busy with school. :P So if you have time please review this chapter! It'll make me so happy. :D And I will be making a new story soon, but don't worry. I'll still continue this one! Just keep an eye for me newest book! Thanks so much everyone!**

"Papa?" Steve groaned and moved in his sleep. A little finger pocked him in the back. He turned over to face Diamond who looked like she just woke up, with her little blonde curls in a mess.

"Honey, where's Daddy?" Steve asked in a whisper.

"I don't know."

Then they heard a very loud noise in the basement that should be music. Steve groaned burying his head in his pillow.

"Papa! Wake up! I'm hungry!" Diamond screeched. She crawled to Steve and got on his back, jumping up and down.

Steve grabbed the bouncing baby and set her off the bed. After getting dressed he took Diamond downstairs to the kitchen.

"You stay here, okay? I'm going to have a word with daddy."

"Is he in trouble? Will he get a timeout?" She asked, sucking on her finger.

"Maybe." Steve left his daughter in the kitchen making his way to Tony's lab. He punched in the code and opened to glass door.

It blasted out AC/DC music.

"JARVIS? Turn the music down!" Steve ordered, trying to shout over the loud music. Once the music lowered considerably, Steve made his way over by Tony who was tinkering with his newest iron man suit.

"Why did you have to turn down my music?" Tony asked, not looking up from his work.

"How long have you been down here?" He asked, folding his arms.

"How can you tell I've been down here for a while?"

"Tony, you're sweating."

"What time is it?" Tony asked, still not looking up from his work that was on the table.

"It's nice thirty."

Tony looked up from his work and looked at Steve.

"I've been down here since…I don't know two-ish?" Steve sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Tony, you need your sleep."

"I have coffee." He said with a whiny tone.

"And that's unhealthy. Come on, you're going upstairs." Steve grabbed Tony's arm and yanked him off his chair.

"Steve, come on. Please let me stay down here a little longer?"

"What can I do to make you go upstairs to have a family breakfast?" Tony yanked his arm away from Steve and crossed his arms.

"Tony, don't be stubborn."

"Oh now you're calling me stubborn?"

Steve took a step closer to Tony. Tony eyed him very carefully. He kept getting closer and closer to Tony, while Tony started backing up until he hit the wall and Steve was right in front of him. He put his hands on either side of Tony's head so he couldn't escape.

Steve got really close to Tony's mouth, only inches away.

"Are you ready to stop being stubborn yet?" Steve asked, breathing against Tony's lips. Tony swallowed and stared at Steve.

Steve leaned in very slowly and kissed the corner of Tony's lips. Tony's leg felt like they were going to give out.

"You look very cute in your black tank top." Steve whispered kissing the other corner of Tony's lip.

"Um…I-I. Thank-thank you?" Steve smiled and kept on just staring at Tony breathing lightly on him. Tony started to breathe a little faster.

"Darn it Steve! Kiss me already Dammit!" That was all Steve needed. He pushed Tony against the wall and kissed him hard.

Tony started to kiss back and he put his arms around Steve's neck.

Steve put his knee in Tony's groin, making the brunette groan. Steve shoved his tongue into Tony's mouth and begins to explore it.

Tony's breath hitched when Steve shoved his tongue inside of his mouth. Tony groaned again and put his hands on Steve's shoulders. He moved his hips against Steve's to find friction, any friction. This time it was Steve who groaned.

They broke the kiss to breath.

"Gosh, I love you so much." Steve mumbled, starting to kiss Tony's neck. He arched his neck so his lover has more access to it.

"This." Steve said, pulling on Tony's shirt. Tony smirked and quickly took his shirt off and threw it somewhere on the floor.

Steve started to kiss down Tony's chest, and kiss around the glowing arc reactor. Tony moaned Steve's name.

Steve gave a smirk against Tony's chest.

"Have I told you that you are the most beautiful person in the world?" Steve asked, still kissing and sucking on Tony's chest.

Tony groaned, which was a yes. Tony pulled Steve back up to him and crashed his lips against his husbands. He couldn't get enough of his husband's lips, they were really soft.

"Sirs? Ms. Diamond is trying to make her way down here." A voice from the ceiling said.

"Thanks Jarvis." Tony said, resting his forehead against Steve's, trying to control his breathing.

"You should put on your shirt." Steve said walking towards the lab door.

Tony grinned, while he walked over to his shirt and put it on. Steve opened the lab door and saw Diamond, on her butt at the top of the stairs, inching her way down.

Steve smiled and walked up to her and swung her up so she was sitting on his hip.

"What are you doing crazy girl?"

"I wanna see you and Daddy." She gave him a hug.

"Daddy will be up in a minute, let's go upstairs to get you breakfast."

She nodded really fast and laid her head on his shoulder. Tony followed them upstairs.

"Hey pumpkin!" Tony said, taking Diamond in his arms.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"ICE CREAM!" She shouted.

"Sure thing."

"Tony! She can't have ice cream for breakfast. It's not healthy."

"Who cares about health?" Tony sat Diamond in her high chair.

"Tony, no."

"Fine, Fine." Instead Tony pulled out some cheerios and poured them in a little bowl.

"Better." Steve said with a wink.

Tony grinned and handed the bowl to their child.

"Happy now?" Tony asked putting his hands around Steve's waist and looking up at him.

"Yes" Steve leaned down and kissed Tony very lightly.

**I hoped you guys liked that chapter! Please, please, please review! It makes my day when you guys do XD And should I make more chapters? ;) Thanks for taking the time to read this! XD**


End file.
